


traffic's a bitch

by please do not (dracarysdaenerys)



Series: Avengers: Drabbles and Oneshots [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Worried Peter Parker, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracarysdaenerys/pseuds/please%20do%20not
Summary: Peter's boyfriend has trouble showing up on time
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Avengers: Drabbles and Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543579
Kudos: 60





	traffic's a bitch

Peter was pacing around his room. He was supposed to arrive an hour ago.

Of course, something could’ve held him up. He could’ve overslept and missed his plane. He could’ve been called for an emergency with his family. The plane itself could have had a delay. There could be a storm Peter didn’t know about. He could be stuck in traffic.

But he could also have had an accident. He could be unconscious, stuck somewhere nobody would find him. He could be _dead_. No, no, no thinking about that. It was bad luck and only stressed Peter out unnecessarily. But was it truly that unnecessary?

Peter fished his phone from behind his bed, where it had fallen last night. No new texts. Should he call him? Or would he seem like the annoying, overprotective boyfriend? Then again, an hour was a lot.

Peter already had his contact list open when Harley came storming in, out of breath.

“I couldn’t find,” he started, “I couldn’t find a cab,” he puffed again, “and I walked for thirty minutes,” another pause, “and then I got picked up by a cab,” yet another puff, “who dropped me off after a shitload of traffic.” Harley seemed like he was about to fall over, so Peter rushed to his side to take his backpack from him.

“At least you’re here now,” Peter whispered in his ear.

“Finally, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a kudo and a comment if you liked it!


End file.
